Heroes XIII Nobodies are Heroes
by Count X. Gamlxltoe
Summary: 13 people sign up for a Contest to look the best Organization XII at Ohayocon. Their stories start there.


Hi Volkmar "Gamlxltoe" von Liechtenstein here, I know, _You have not made a story/ chapter, in like, 6 months!!! _Well, I was hit with a lot of Viruses and it killed my computer and my story.

And now, you are thinking: _Why did you not save it on a floppy disk or a USB drive._  
… Just shut up and read my new story!

Heroes XIII: Nobodies are Heroes

Hyatt Regency Columbus

Columbus, Ohio

"Come on we are going to be late to Ohayocon!" A teen in a black cloak yelled at two other people in black cloaks.  
"Hold on, man! You were so excited you forgot these!" The taller one yelled while holding up six purple lances. "You will need them to win the contest!"  
"I know that, Axel!" he said as he walked up to Axel and grabbed the Lances, "I wish you have gone like the real Axel instead of Demyx."  
"Well Dylan— I mean Xaldin, I like Demyx better, and his Sitar is slick!" Axel said as he picked up the Sitar he mentioned.  
"Well I liked him too, but because you were older, I had to be… Zexion. He fights with a BOOK!" The smallest of the three said.  
"Gary— I mean Zexion. He had powers of Illusion, he had to be in my top 5."

"Yea but he is in MY bottom 2!" Gary said "And why are you calling me Zexion?"  
"Because, it will get use into character better so we win the contest! Just think, we can do voices for some new characters in the Kingdom Heart 358/2 Days game! I have been wanted to do that ever since I found out that it was going to come out!"  
"Am I going have to be called that all DAY?!"  
"YES!"  
"… He is a strange person, Zexion, but he is our Brother! Get your lexicon and sign up for the contest. Maybe even get one of those big pretzels!" Demyx said, as he ran into the hotel with a large sitar on his back. 'Xaldin' and 'Zexion' follow him into the building.

"Hey, who are they?" Zexion asked Xaldin as he saw 10 other people, dressed in cloaks walked toward the three, with Pretzels in their hands.  
"You that Forum I am on? Well I found out that 10 of them were coming to this and we decided to dress up as Organization XIII!" Xaldin said.  
"So this is ya Bros, Sweet!" one of them said.  
"The little one is so CUTE!" another one said  
"Well, Dylan, where da we sign up," the Roxas looking one said with a New York accent.  
"Mark, We are going by our Organization names today, ok, 'Roxas'?" Xaldin said  
"Okay," Roxas said.  
"Well, Where are those Pretzels? They look good!" The one that looked like Vexen asked  
"Right down the Hall." Demyx said  
"So do you all have to have your hoods up?" Zexion asked. They all put down there hoods. All of them had spend time working on their Costumes, and they looked like teenaged versions of the Organization .  
"Well, let us go sign up!" Marluxia said and he turned around and walked to the table. The girl behind the table was about 20 years old and she was dressed as Maya Fey from Phoenix Wright. She looked up and saw 13 people in black cloaks walked up to the table. She recognized the game that the dressed up from, because of that contest, but all day, this group was the best she seen all day.  
"Wow, you guys are best looking group I have seen all day," she said, "I will need all of you to sign here on this line."  
"You really think so?" Luxord asked, as he signed the paper.

"Yes, I truly do, but there is Ethan's group sign up for this so I don't think you will win."  
"What do you mean by that? Who is 'Ethan'?" Xaldin asked as he handed the paper to Vexen.

"Well Ethan and his friends are rowdy Teenagers that come to Ohayocon every year, and since his dad is the owner of this hotel, he gets 'Brownie points' for contest here, and mostly win them, because of that, but I think that this year he will lose for once!" She said with a smile.  
"I hope so, so when are we on?"  
"Ok, all of you had sign… wait, what is your group's name? And please don't pick Organization XIII, or something close to that."  
"Well…Heroes XIII, guys?"  
"Yes."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeppers!"  
"Whatever."  
"Sure, bro!"  
"It works."  
"Das gefallt mir gut!"  
"Righto."  
" I'll place money on that horse!"  
"That dog will hunt!"  
"Okay!"  
They all agreed on that name he picked and wrote it down. "I like it too. So now you have 2 hours to go look around and check some of the booths and such, then come back here and you guys will need to work on a pose to show you off to the judges, and win this from 'Lloyds's Nobodies'" She said, with a disgust at the last part. Obviously, she hated Lloyd.

"Well, now what are we going to do for 2 hours?" Xaldin asked.  
"I vould like to try an American food!" Axel said. The man who dressed up as Axel was obviously of German background. He looked like the Character Axel except his arms were a little bigger. He told Xaldin, that he is from Tyrol, Austria. He looked around and saw a booth, and found some greasy pizza. "Vonderful! I vould like a sausage pizza!" The fat woman cut his a slice and handed it to him, in exchanged for 4 dollars. Axel took a bite, and then he spited the piece into a garbage can.  
"Dat was Disgusting!!" He stated. He threw the slice away and walked with the rest of the group. They looked at a lot of the other booths and bought some nice items. Then the announcements came on.  
'CALLING ALL GROUPS WHOM HAD SIGN UP FOR THE ORGANZATION XIII CONTEST!'  
"That is us guys!" Xaldin said! They all placed their hands in a pile and did a '1, 2, 3, GO' chant and they walked into the conference room and waited in there with 6 other people in black cloaks. Then a group of people in with a short person with short black hair and thick glasses walked up to the other groups and laughs at the other ones, then he when up to Xaldin, and laugh even harder!  
"I am guessing you are Lloyd?" Xaldin asked.  
"Ah, so you have heard of me! Lloyd said, "So you must have also heard that I am going to win this contest!"

The 12 men behind him chuckled at their leaders joke.  
"Not if we can help it!"  
"As if, your costumes suck!"  
"YOU SUCK!" Zexion said  
"As I said before, we are going to win this, hands down!" he said before leaving them.  
"I hate him…" Xaldin said.

The judge walked up to them as said "Can you pose for us?"  
"Yea, we can!" Xaldin said. They got in their pose they worked on, and it looked pretty good.  
"I like this one." And "This is better than the rests of them" We some of the stuff they hear the judges murmuring to each other. They then walked over to Lloyd's group. All they did was stood there with the back to each other and put there hoods down, over half of them did not even had the for the Organization member they were doing. (They could tell by their crappy weapons, which were made out of cardboard). The Judges talked among them selves and walked to the center of the room and one of them walked out to the center of the room and said "The winner of this contest is…"

To be continued

No flames but review please!


End file.
